legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning demons (Soul Reaver 2)
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-Close.PNG |caption=Lightning demons in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Lightning Demons, also known as Gray Demons were a Demon variant enemy encountered by Raziel in the Post-Blood Omen and Early History eras of Soul Reaver 2. Profile Lightning Demons were hostile creatures native to the Demon Dimension. They were tall and thin, with grey or brown bodies. In place of arms they had large pinchers that conducted a blue electricity, as well as two large horns and several smaller spikes which appeared to conduct electricity . Lightning demons were dangerous close-range enemies. They could use electricity offensively in melee attacks, utilising several powerful chop and swipes using their pincers, including a devastating 'lifting shock' special attack. They were very fast, often attacked in groups and were defensively skilled (particularly against lunges), though they were vulnerable to sidesteps and heavy crouching strikes. .Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Like all the demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, Lightning demons could follow him into the spectral realm and could also create combat barriers to prevent him escaping Gray Demon: Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Gray Demon at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) Raziel first encountered Lightning demons in the Demon-infested Sarafan Stronghold shortly after he emerged from its Time-streaming chamber in the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]]. They would frequently be encountered throughout that era, particularly in the Mountains, though some were encountered in the Air Forge . When Raziel continued his quest into ''Nosgoth's early history, Lightning demons were among the Demon enemies that appeared (apparently 'transported' from the Post-Blood Omen era (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript.) to taunt and confront Raziel as he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold; (~Raziel’s path is once again blocked by energy barriers. Two grey demons teleport in and drop down right beside Raziel.~) Gray Demon 1: "Do you really think you can save Nosgoth?"//'Gray Demon 2:' "Let me enlighten you, poor Raziel…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. again they confronted him in the Mountains . Notes *Lightning Demons are referred to as such in the Prima Guide and other sources and as "demonbb" in game files and as "Gray Demon" in scripts and the former official website. Other behind the scenes information combines both titles as "Gray Lightning demon". Gray Lightning Demon at Spectraljin.com archives (by Daniel Cabuco), Archived at Legacy of Kain Wiki *Many demons variants in Soul Reaver 2 share similarities with their Blood Omen counterparts; Lightning demons notably have a similar color and similar lightning/electricity association as the Lightning spitters seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain ; though it is unclear if the Soul Reaver 2 demons were intended as re-interpretations of Blood Omen's demons or simply different demon races. A similar Lightning Demon variant was included in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, appearing with a subtly darker color-scheme and new attacks . It is ultimately unclear if these similar variants were intended to be the same Demon sub-species (with differing artistic interpretations, or perhaps at different stages in its life-cycle) or if they were different sub-species altogether. *Lightning demons, like other demon enemies, are presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. Gallery SR2-Model-Character-Demonbb.png|Lightning demon model (SR2) SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptA.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art Lightning Demon (2).jpg|Lightning Demon concept art SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptB.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptC.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-ConceptD.jpg|Lightning Demon concept art Enemies 26.png|Lightning Demon in SR2 bonus materials SR2-LightningDemon.png|''SR2'' Lightning Demon in game SR2-LightningDemon-confrontation.png|Lightning Demon confronts Raziel in game SR2-LightningDemon-Roar.png|Lightning Demon Roar SR2-LightningDemon-Sideswipe.png|Lightning Demon pincer strike SR2-LightningDemon-DoubleStrike.png|Lightning Demon Double pincer strike SR2-LightningDemon-Chop1.png|Lightning Demon overhead chop (1) SR2-LightningDemon-Chop2.png|Lightning Demon overhead chop (2) SR2-LightningDemon-Grab.png|Lightning Demon lifting shock attack SR2-CombatBarrier-LightningDemon2.png|SR2 Lightning Demon Combat Barrier References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2